Steven Universe - Government Affiliations
by Timbuk1
Summary: Many governments have learned about the existence of the Crystal Gems, and their histories. They plan to do stuff about it, in the case of some nations, forming coalition societies against what the Gems call "Homeworld", and recruiting the Crystal Gems and allies to their cause. This story is the first one in an arc. Also, in this timeline, WWII DOES happen.
1. Government Studies and Rumors

The year is 2021. Millions of governments all over the Earth have learned about the Crystal Gems, and their histories, while still trying to investigate on things, one of which is them finding ways to cure the corruption process of gems.

Nations are ALSO using gem energy to create nukes far more powerful than Jupiter missiles and the bombs the United States dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Yet, none of the populations know about these research and development programs, not even the Crystal Gems themselves. However, those are rumors, and it's also rumored that Garnet knows the truth about the programs.

Democracies planning on destroying the Diamonds and introducing the Homeworld gems to the concepts of justice, fairness, freedom, and democracy, have formed a coalition against the Great Diamond Authority, or the G.D.A. as people acronymize them. Four nations are in the coalition they are Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom, and the United States, who merged their flags into one that would represent the faction, and are putting enough money and effort into using gem energy, abilities, and technologies to create new weapons of war and defense, heal organic life forms of their diseases including rabies, ebola, cancer, hepatitis, pneumonia, bronchitis, bronchiolitis, and other diseases.

There are also rumors that governments are using the Moon Base and the Apollo 11 lunar landing side to fully colonize the moon with gems and humans without stripping Earth and the Moon of resources. So much research is being done, there also rumors that the Earth would become futuristic with gem technology as there would soon be flying cars, laser weapons, robots that can combine sort of in the same way that gems can fuse while also summoning their own weapons and combining them, power armor, and other new technological advances.

All these rumors appear to be true, while the governments have a secret regarding future vision, as they have adapted future visions to know all futures they could think of, then out of a selected number of them, choose the one best out of all those futures, and allow the chosen future to happen, and prevent the rest from happening.

There is this one time during 2021 when Steven himself and 4 friends of his were taught by the government the true secrets about the Diamonds and how they would behave. This story describes all that has happened during those moments.


	2. Government Meetings and Proposals

It is November 7, 2021, and several government agents from the four nations are in a meeting with the nations' leaders.

An American agent named Stephen Millers speaks, "The Earth is someday going to come to a fall, and the Crystal Gems appear to be some kind of last resort for us."

"We need them on our side," John Myers of the United Kingdom says, "if they join us, the world's populations would know that we could protect them."

"Let's just hope that they take a liking to our features that we've been doing during our research of gem energy," Australian high-ranker Samuel Ryan says, "however, a number of people around the world are going to believe that eliminating our weapons of mass destruction would create peace, but how are we to know if those people can be trusted?"

"We have scanners," Canadian official Jack Connor says, "besides, those weapons would serve as part of our only defenses against aggression."

"He's right," they hear an Anglo-American voice say. They turn their attention towards a long-haired Caucasian man wearing HoloLens goggles, a bandana over his mouth, and a hat on his head. He sports a large pitch-black-colored coat and other black clothing. He walks into the room to propose a new initiative.

"I have an idea that'll change the world," the man says. He is a U.S. government official born of Anglo-American descent, calling himself Henry Aaron Manson, "I agree with John Myers and Jack Connor. I have plans to train them with the world's most-newest fighting tactics."

"Does that seem like a good idea?" Ryan asks.

"It'll have to," Manson says, "we'll have to use the future-vision screens to know the outcomes."

"Seems like a good idea," Miller says.

In the future visions room a few minutes later, the officials from the meeting are looking at the telescreens to know all the possible outcomes.

"Looks like we know all the outcomes," Myers says, "let's hope the good ones happen like we want them to."

The leaders of the nations announce to them their approvals and sanctioning of Manson's idea.

Manson says, "Let's let the recruitment begin."


	3. Recruitment

Beach City, Delmarva. The evening of November 7, 2021. Steven, Connie, and Amethyst are talking with each other on their amazing beatdown of Jasper.

"Wow," Connie says, "that whole story is amazing, aside from the corruption part."

"Yeah," Amethyst responds, "I guess we cold just get over that."

"And still," Steven speaks up, "we have no idea if and/or when bad things are going to happen to the Earth because of the Diamonds."

"I might help you with that," they hear an Anglo-American male voice say. They turn their heads to find a Caucasian man with long black hair, which made them think he was a female. He wore black clothing, a pair of shades that made them realize them as HoloLens goggles, and a bandana to cover the mouth, as well as a hat.

"Who are you?" Steven asks.

The man says, "My name is Henry Aaron Manson, a government agent from a coalition of four nations against the Gem Homeworld. We the nations, as well as the people and governments of all nations, know exactly who you and your friends are, and all of your histories, Steven."

"What?!" he asks in shock, "HOW?!"

"We found out through satellites, cameras, and other surveillance tools," Manson says.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asks.

"Hi ranking officials of the nations in the coalition have met and agreed to my decision," Manson tells them, "we're asking you, the Crystal Gems, to join us."

"WHAT?!" Steven asks with wide eyes.

"It's for the ways of training you guys against future threats when Pearl and/or Garnet are too busy to help," Manson says, "and besides, we know about the Diamonds' true behaviors, and are the only ones that can teach you this."

"I don't think Pearl and Garnet are gonna like this," Amethyst says, "are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"It'll have to be," Manson answers, "we harnessed future vision abilities to know more futures than Garnet could."

"You do?!" Steven asks, still in shock.

"It's a long story," Manson continues, "I'll tell you on the way to where your training times are gonna take place. But I think that we'll need to bring Lapis and Peridot with us. Connie needs to know them for who they are and become friends with them, especially with Steven's help. Amethyst could come as well, as I have ideas that might make the Earth safe."

"I guess there's nothing left for us to ask," Connie says, "but I'll take to the idea of befriending Peridot and Lapis, especially with Steven's help. Let's go."

"We'll need the warp pad," Manson says, "my vehicle would take too long."

The barn. The warp pad beams up, and Manson appears with Steven, Connie, and Amethyst.

"Well," Manson says, "we're here. Let's find Peri and Lapis."

The four beings walk inside and find Peri and Lapis looking at something that wasn't "Camp Pining Hearts" but regards world histories, religions, politics, and ideologies.

"Hello?" Steven asks.

"Steven?" Lapis asks.

"What brings you and Amethyst here, Steven?" Peridot asks, "and who are they?" She points to Manson and Connie, who respond by telling everything about themselves.

"So you want the both of us to come with you?" Lapis asks, "To help us unlock abilities and get used to them?"

"Exactly," Manson says, "now come on, we won't have much time to lose."

With that said, the six beings get on the warp pad and beam to the house, where Manson leaves a note for Pearl and Garnet when they come back. He tells them, "It is unknown what they would do about the note, but our harnessed future vision can help with that. Now let's go."

The six beings get all their stuff to take for their stay at where Manson is taking them, so that Connie wouldn't be without Rose's sword, OR her fighting outfit. Lion agrees to come with them and sits on top of the vehicle. Then, everyone gets in Manson's government SUV and drive all the way to the headquarters of the coalition, in Empire City, which Manson chooses to call "New York".


	4. Arrival and Introductions

A few hours pass since the drive from Beach City to Empire City. On the way, they listen to music by Simon & Garfunkel, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Eiffel 65, and many other famous musicians. They also listen to political news broadcasts by famous politicians like Rush Limbaugh and learn about the politics of the nations. But that all stops when they arrive. They then drove through the city attractions and parked at an airport, where the SUV would be looked after.

"Well," Manson says, "London is going to await us, as the training would be there in a region if the Isles. Whaddaya say?"

They say okay to his words and get to the airport. They board a 6-hour flight to London and take off. While flying, Manson secretly tells Steven and his friends about elements making up the government secrets that they're to expect to be going on during their time in the U.K. They obey his tellings and enjoy the flight on the 787 Dreamliner.

After the six hours pass, they pay visits to several attractions in London being remodified by Gem technology. Big Ben, which is the clock tower of a building housing the members of the British Parliament, the Old Bailer, the national courthouse, and the River Thames, which is swarming with new kinds of boats. Then, Manson, using a new SUV, takes Steven and his friends to a mansion in London, unlike any other. It has a large grass field and a floating area that has hovering discs attached to its underside, leading Steven and his friends to think that it's a new Sky Arena.

"Let's get in," Manson says as he opens the door for them. They walk in and learn how advanced everything is. Manson, leading them to an underground stadium room, tells them, "We humans as high-ranking officials of governments are full of surprises. You're going to meet a plethora of high-rankers in the stadium that we're going to."

They enter the room and notice all high-ranking agents in the area, with multiple flags and names being used to represent them. They approach the middle, where Manson makes an announcement on the microphone.

He announces, "Greetings ladies and gentleman, high-rankers of democratic nations worldwide. This is Henry Aaron Manson here, with an announcement. We have successfully got Steven Universe and four of the Crystal Gems to come with us here. We shall ask them to join us, and clean up a mess that Homeworld has left us, and create a new world of peace, justice, freedom, fairness, and democracy. They shall be trained like they've never been trained before, and shall know the truth about our enemies, their thoughts, and how those enemies really behave. Glory to Rose Quartz, Lincoln, Churchill, and the U.S. Founding Fathers."

Everyone cheers at Manson's words, and Steven and his friends smile at his usage of speech. The meeting is dismissed, and everyone in the stadium heads for the floating area that Manson calls the Floating Training/Fighting Arena. He says to Steven and his friends, "Time to begin your training."


	5. Combat Training

In the floating arena, the agents of the nations, including Manson, are seated in the seats. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis are inside the arena, away from the seats, where they are about to be trained in the skills of fighting.

"Everyone in the seats, especially Steven and his friends," Manson says in a room above the platform on a mic, "this here is a new Floating Arena, a version of the Sky Arena that can be relocated to wherever it's wanted to be. Here, beings will be trained in combat to fight several adversaries, especially to the death. We're here to teach Steven and the Crystal Gems new ways of combat that our military forces will use in battles and wars, and try to help the former with. Our first training lesson will be learning how to fight dinosaurs being created by humans, just like in the Jurassic Park/World films. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheers as Steven and his friends prepare to fight. Several doors open as dinosaurs come out. What Steven and his friends don't realize is that they're not real.

Manson says, "Let us... BEGIN!"

Steven and his friends began to fight the dinosaurs, which are about to use their "dino-like" behaviors to attack the beings. However, Steven, Connie, and Lapis, who learned about dinosaurs while exploring the Earth in one of their moments, knew the right places to strike and did so. They told Amethyst and Peridot, and all five worked together to defeat the dinosaurs, which is when they learned the dinosaurs they were fighting were holograms. They defeated the dinos and learned new skills from the training course.

Manson shouts over the mic, "AND THEY SUCCEEDED!"

The gems, with Connie as an exception, walk out of the room and meet up with Manson, who tells them, "You learned well. Now, there is somewhere I wanna take you, and thoughts I want you to know."

They go with him, the agents in the stadium following along.


	6. Transmissions of Real Thoughts

In a room, the government agents of the coalition that they and Manson are calling the Anglosphere Legion are watching in chairs all around the stadium-like room that the latter and others have built. Steven and his four friends are sitting in chairs in the room, as technicians in the control room push buttons, flick switches and pull levers, lowering helmets similar to the Cerebro from the X-Men films on their heads. Manson offers HoloLens goggles and they take them. Then, the screen turns on. The five friends notice strange and dark things.

They see clips of the Why We Fight propaganda films by Frank Capra, films like 1984 film adaptation of George Orwell's 1949 novel by Michael Radford starring John Hurt, V for Vendetta from 2005 by David Fincher starring Natalie Portman and Hugo Weaving, as well as what AREN'T clips from films like these, and instead, are thoughts of four beings they were familiar with. The Diamonds, the supreme leaders of what gems like Pearl call "Homeworld".

Their mouths show reactions expressing shock, worry, surprise, and many other feelings similar to that. Minutes later, the projections end, the helmets are turned off then lifted, and Steven and his friends take a few moments to recollect themselves. After those moments pass, the five beings now have the true knowledge of their enemies and that the upcoming futures would NEVER be fun and games.

"Are you five alright," Manson asks them.

The five look at him and everyone else in the room, then Connie says something.

She tells everyone, "We know who the Diamonds are honestly like. They're similar to the planet Earth's locusts and can strip planets of resources, sort of like the aliens from Independence Day. They also possess government systems similar to that of Oceania from Orwell's 1984 and Nazi Germany before and during the Second World War. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until they're the only beings in existence. Now we know our purpose in protecting what we call home, and killing all enemy leaders in the name of heroes."

"Exactly," Manson says, "We might also commence our plans to remind all the gems currently walking Homeworld and all the gems walking the colonies about the principles of freedom, justice, fairness, peace, harmony, friendship, and democracy. This will be in the name of Rose Quartz, Winston Churchill, and the U.S. Founding Fathers."

Everyone in the room cheers in agreement with Manson's idea. A few minutes later, they visit a room featuring a recently-built warp pad inside. Steven and his friends gasp at noticing it in the mansion.

"This is a newly-constructed warp pad," Manson says, "we harnessed gem technology for a small number of years and learned how to create machines like these, as well as weapons the Homeworld gems never created after the war. Get on. I'll see you again tomorrow in the morning. Pearl and Garnet must never know about this."

The five friends agree with Manson and get on the warp pad, but not before Manson gives them ear buds so that he can talk to them, and that he can remind them when training time is starting. The warp pad beams the five to the temple, and three of them get off, while Peridot and Lapis stay on the pad to get back to the barn. They all get some sleep, waiting for the next day.


	7. Meeting New Gems

Meanwhile, in a forest, two figures are dancing. One of them is a white gem named Albite, whose gemstone is where her navel would be. Another one is a yellow figure named Orthoclase, who was also a gem. HER gemstone is on her chest. The two gems are performing a fusion dance. Albite has white hair, dons an outfit similar to a vest, covering a one-piece outfit that stretches down to her feet, which looks like Peridot's feet. Wrapped around the vest on Albite's waist and the belly is some kind of belt that includes her gemstone on it. Orthoclase has white hair as well and dons an outfit different from Albite's. Her top stretches from the top of her neck to where her chest meets her belly. It has a diamond cutout around her gemstone. Her bottom is a yellow skirt over her shorts and covers so much of her left side of the shorts that it leaves her right side exposed. Her feet don sock-like shoes that expose her toes. The two gems then complete their dance and become one fusion. This fusion is named Moonstone and has a second set of eyes on the back of her head. Her outfit is Albite's vest, with nothing underneath, making room for Orthoclase's gemstone. The belt now has yellow as a top half, and blue as the bottom half. She dons leggings that expose her toes like Orthoclase, and the color tips on Albite's toes are now on Moonstone's heels. Around where her forelegs meet her feet are golden rings. Her hair is white. This new fusion, which has fused many times before, walks out of the woods to somewhere else, to perform one of her hobbies.

* * *

Morning arrives, and Steven wakes up. So do the rest of the Crystal Gems. Steven and Amethyst, as well as Connie, get on the warp pad, but end up in the wrong location as a result of Pearl and Garnet trying to get back to the temple. They are transported to an underground labyrinth of ruins.

"Guys," Steven says, "have any of us been here before?"

"I don't think so," Amethyst replies, "apparently, these ruins are an underground labyrinth dating back around 6,000 years ago."

"This is so amazing," Connie says, "reminds me of the old ruins on the Mediterranean areas of Europe."

However, when they aren't expecting, a red corrupted gem ambushes them. Connie and Amethyst run into a hiding spot, leaving Steven by himself. He goes inside the labyrinth, trying to escape the monster until he gets cornered by it, and there's nowhere else to run. He identifies it as an Andesine since he studied all names for gems on Earth months before he met Manson. He uses his hands to block himself until an explosion occurs in front of him. He uncovers his hands and sees an Andesine gem drop on the floor. He looks up to see a new being that he has not met before. A new fusion, which in turn, looks down at him.

"Who are you?" the fusion asks out of curiosity.

"Steven!" they hear a voice that Steven is familiar with say.

Connie and Amethyst rush to his location, bringing Pearl in tow with them. Peridot and Lapis are ALSO there. They find him picking up the Andesine gemstone and bubbling it. He then taps the top, sending it away. The gang see the new being and notice two gemstones on its chest and navel. They hesitate to ask who it is.

"W-who are you," Pearl asks anxiously.

"My name is Moonstone," the fusion says, "a fusion between an Albite and an Orthoclase, who are staying fused as part of their love for each other."

"Sounds a lot like Garnet," Amethyst replies.

"My name is Steven," Steven says, "Steven Universe, the half-human son of Rose Quartz, who gave up her physical form to give birth to me."

Moonstone's eyes widen, as she has discovered the Steven she heard about once before. She learns about Pearl and Amethyst's connections to Rose and remembers that she found a VHS tape, that was for Steven, from Rose, regarding the truth behind why they can't co-exist, and what part of Rose would still exist with Steven.

"Moonstone," Lapis gets her attention, "would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," Moonstone says.

They get on the warp pad after exiting the labyrinth and are beamed to a room that Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis are familiar with. They walk out of it to find someone that they knew as Manson. They walk into the main office until they find who they are looking for.

"Who are you?" Pearl and Moonstone ask the man in unison, getting his attention.

He notices Steven and his friends and says, "Steven, you and your friends have brought two people I also knew about here. I'll let you off the hook on this. They can help us with you if it means protecting the Earth. Let's save Garnet for last. She's going to be in for a surprise."

The man, who is Henry Manson, tells Pearl and Moonstone everything about himself, and his plans for the other five, in regards to training. He also tells them that now that they're here, they can train with them. He then takes them to the Floating Arena, which he explains what it is, reminding Pearl that it's a newly built version of the Sky Arena. A few minutes later, Manson says, "Let the training, BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Moonstone, Albite and Orthoclase are created by and property of KJD/artfiziell on Tumblr.**


	8. Training New Recruits

In the training arena, Steven Universe and his friends, now including Pearl and Moonstone, are in the Floating Arena looking around for what they're to fight. Unfortunately, they can't find it. After a few minutes, they see something moving out of the way, like duplicates, resulting in its change of colors to reveal an Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, except in hologram form like gems, but without gemstones.

"THIS THING CAN CAMOUFLAGE?!" Amethyst shouts.

The Indominus roars and the gems go after it. They try using their tactics to destroy the thing but fail. However, they locate the weak spots of the monster, and attack it at those places, resulting in its downfall. They win. Everyone around the stadium cheers for them, and they wonder who everyone is.

"People of the reformed NATO and it's splinter faction in regions like Oceania," Manson announces, "we have two new beings to join us against the Diamonds."

Everyone shouts and cheers at that last part, and it causes Pearl and Moonstone to wonder what "NATO" is, and what its connection is with the Diamonds. So a few minutes after they walk out of the arena, they find a place to talk in private.

"Do you have any idea what NATO is, Moonstone?" Pearl asks.

"I'm afraid I don't," the latter answers, "but I hope to find out, and what they want with the Diamonds."

"So do I. Let's just hope that Steven and his friends are okay."

"We will. I want to get to now the Crystal Gems better."

"Yeah. I hope a fusion friend of mine named Garnet takes a liking to you since you're both fusions."

"Who IS she anyway?"

"Garnet?"

"Yeah."

"She's a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire, both of which were from Blue Diamond's court."

"Interesting. Is she from the rebellion?"

"Yes. Garnet has future vision, thanks to Sapphire and can summon gauntlets, thanks to Ruby. They're lovers and have stayed fused with each other for centuries, with some exceptions regarding her splitting up."

"She kinda reminds me of myself. My component gems are named Albite and Orthoclase. You know what Albites and Orthoclases were meant to be on Homeworld?"

"I think so. If I remember correctly, Albites were scientists and researchers and Orthoclases were like Rubies, as in, defenders or bodyguards."

"That's right. Things were peaceful until we made a mistake, which was never tolerated on Homeworld. Our diamond was Yellow Diamond-"

"Sort of like Peridot."

"Who?"

"More on her later. Continue."

"We answered to the ruthless Citrine, our merciless Quartz commander. We were sent to scout out the uninhabited System XA for documentation and exploration. Orthoclase defended Albite as ordered by Citrine, but against the commander's wishes, as Citrine threatened to shatter Albite, and was going to shatter Orthoclase with her for defending her. Citrine's Pearl reminded her that Yellow Diamond wished to speak with her, and Citrine ordered the Pearl to place Albite and Orthoclase in the containment units so that she'd deal with them later. We never saw that ruthless commander after that. They worked things out with each other in the units and were abandoned after the gems left the rebellion. However, they were never corrupted by the blast from the end of the Gem War. Throughout time, they got closer together. One day, the ceilings in the cell holding them dilapidated, and for the first time in their lives. They were officially free. The newborn freedom they gained through this was strange in a way that they felt stuck, lost. While they were together, they realized that they couldn't be without each other. The emotions they felt was unknown, but they learned. It was love. Everything changed for them one day when Orthoclase spotted a boulder coming down towards them and pushed Albite out of the zone to rescue her. As a result, they fused accidentally, and I came along."

"Wow. I didn't know beings could go through all those events. Garnet has had a very similar beginning to you. But there are different elements. If you meet her, she'll talk them out with you. Deal?"

Pearl holds her right hand out.

"Deal," Moonstone responds, bringing her right hand out to shake Pearls. They then walk out of the room to meet up with the others. Surprisingly, they find everyone in front of them as they leave the room.

"I can teach everyone what NATO is," Manson begins, "and its history from 1949 to 2021. Come on."

Everyone goes with Manson to learn everything about NATO.

* * *

The next chapter will include these gems except for Garnet(obviously), learning everything about the history of NATO, and the formation of the Oceanic division. More info on KJD's Moonstone's origin story is on the comics on KJD's Tumblr. This story might be updated to catch up with Gem Harvest, if Blue Pearl is healed by Steven and was the Slinker, and joins the Crystal Gems. What do YOU think will happen in Gem Harvest? Leave your hypothesis in the comment box down below.


	9. The NATO Explanation

"Now," Manson begins, "I said earlier that four nations, which I meant five, were forming the Anglosphere Legion with India, the Philippines, 1/3 of Africa, among others. That was a ruse. We drop those plans a while ago and used our political ideas to create the Oceanic Division of NATO, which stands for the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Now come with me, I'm going to take you to a theater room where videos will be shown via YouTube describing NATO's history. I have projectors and holoscreens involved. Now come on."

Everyone follows Manson to a theater room that looks lie a cinema, of the luxury class. It serves cinema refreshments just lie at normal cinemas. Popcorn, hot dogs, ice cream, candies, nachos, and of course other treats. For beverages, it served juices, sodas, waters, coffee, and other liquids. Steven got some for himself and Connie, and they along with the gems sat next to each other in adjacent rows to each other. The representatives of the NATO nations, as well as the new Oceanic splinter faction, were sitting in the back row. People in the camera room hook a laptop up to the projector so that it could display a YouTube playlist among other individual videos on YouTube. Then, the screens begin playing.

The screens showed a timeline surrounding the formation of NATO in 1949, the Korean War, new nations like Turkey, Greece, Germany and Spain joining, the Cold War, the Berlin Wall years, the 9/11 attacks, which the gems were shocked about, the first invocation of Article 5 of the treaty, and all that has happened with NATO up to 2016. Newer videos then showed the story of how NATO went to war with Al-Qaeda and ISIS setting aside their differences and uniting each other and the Middle Eastern nations, against their own will for a number of them, to reform the old caliphate. They showed Turkey, Spain, Gibraltar, Andorra, and Portugal, a founding member, being taken by the Caliphate. NATO invoked Article 5, but France was conquered a few days later. By then, Italy, the Balkans, and the rest of Europe were next.

In late 2018, the NATO-Caliphate war had begun. The NATO nations, along with resistance forces in Turkey, Spain, Portugal, Andorra, Gibraltar, France, and other conquered nations would go to war with the Caliphate, until all capitals would be destroyed with nuclear missiles. But before the war had begun, NATO built underground fallout shelters to protect themselves and their people. During the construction, they learned about the existence of the Crystal Gems and their birth planet. During the nuclear strikes of early 2019, everyone went into safety, staying in the shelters until the radiations levels dropped to negative numbers.

Luckily, after a few months, they did, and everyone left to rebuilt their once great nations during NATO's glory years. The organization was reborn, with nations like Austria, Morroco, Western Sahara, Sweden, Mexico, the Carribean nations, Finland, Ukraine, Ireland, and Belarus joining the faction. The organization formed a division in Oceania with Australia and New Zealand. Switzerland, as always, decided to stay neutral. The organization started investigations on various gem locations and begin recovering all the technology of those areas. When they did, they snuck in on the missions of the Crystal Gems and began gaining traces of their powers, then replicated those powers over and over again to create new and powerful weapons of war against the Diamonds.

* * *

After the videos are done, Steven and his friends exchange glances with each other and follow Manson to a room that they entered once before, but Pearl and Moonstone haven't.

"This room is where I showed Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis something," Manson begins, "where I helped them see the truth about their enemies. I think Pearl and Moonstone might want to hear and see this as well."

Moonstone then shakes her head before splitting into two beings. An Albite and an Orthoclase. They introduced themselves to everyone before taking their seats with Pearl in 3 desks. Three helmets with goggles attached to them lower onto their heads and become activated, showing the three gems what they showed Steven and his friends the other day. They show the same expressions, and after the screening is done, the helmets get off their heads and retreat back into the ceiling. Albite, Pearl, and Orthoclase recollect themselves from what just happened and walk with Manson, Steven, and the latter's friends to a mapping room, where Manson points them two locations.

"This is where we are," Manson begins, pointing to a location in England, before continuing on by moving his finger to where Brussels would be in Belgium, "and this city is Brussels, Belgium, where the actual meeting house for NATO summits is. We will be meeting there with the NATO member states' government leaders from now on. There will still be training done in the Floating Arena since the Sky Arena is going to become history. Is everyone clear."

The gems nod their heads and walk with Manson to a secret room. He shows them that it's a room where new weapons are being produced, and research is being done. They all gasp in awe of this. Manson reinforms them that NATO started dealing with space threats since the nuclear aftermath of the NATO-Caliphate War and that the organization would do anything to form an alliance with the Crystal Gems to help the Earth against the Diamonds. He then takes everyone with him to the Warp Pad and says that he'll see them on November 9, 2021, that Garnet is going to somehow find out about what's going on with them, and that there is something secret that he needs to show them. The gems agree with him and bid their farewells to Manson for the moment before warping back to Beach City and the barn, Albite and Orthoclase ending up in the latter. They turn in for the night, waiting for the next day.

* * *

 **The next chapter might include Garnet gaining suspicions about what Steven is doing, and will definitely include Manson showing Steven Universe and co, now with KJD's Moonstone, a room of screens created out of the harnessing of future vision abilities to construct psychic prophecy technology so that the NATO governments can now more futures than Garnet and/or Sapphire ever could. Keep in mind that it's an alternate universe and that there _might_ be a possibility of NATO getting an interest in space threats, if that possibility ever happens. See ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Uncovering New Gems

The next day, everyone awakens. They get on the Warp Pads in their "home locations" to Brussels in Belgium. In the Crystal Gem temple, Garnet sees the others leave, and gains suspicions to where they went.

In Brussels, the Crystal Gems and their post-baseball game members arrive via Warp Pads, along with Albite and Orthoclase. They walked through the NATO HQ and found a meeting room in front of them. Several leaders from different nations, one of the leaders being Manson, were meeting in the room to discuss some stuff but noticed the gems there.

"WHAT THE?!" leader Manuel Valls of the Sixth French Republic shouts, "Manson, these people came in here, and I'm unsure of their thoughts on our future plans."

"Don't worry," Manson says, "they can partake in the meeting with us."

"I hope so," Queen Victoria of Sweden begins, "aside from the Swedes and my government recovering their findings in the strawberry battlefield."

"WHAT?!" Pearl shouts in disbelief.

"Not now, Pearl," Spanish leader Felipe VI informs her, "we only did that for good reasons, not to mention that those locations you traveled to were controlled by us, the governments, and then protected by us years after your previous visits."

"Of course we let our people visit these areas as tourist attractions," Mariano Rajoy, the Spanish president/prime minister adds, "and our soldiers were there to deal with the monsters, and they were lucky that the monsters were defeated. We'll explain more in the meeting, which starts now."

With that, everyone quiets down, including the Crystal Gems.

"Alright," British prime minister David Cameron announces, "we all have some plans to discuss, and some announcements to make."

With that, Manson begins, "A number of humans that know their way around modern technology have just reported satellite recordings that NATO's satellites picked up when they were flung into orbit around "Homeworld". The recordings showed two gems. One of them had ambitions to join the Crystal Gems and leave the planet, after seeing the Diamonds for who they really are. Her name is Ice. Here is her image."

The hologram in the middle if the room, projected from the NATO compass logo on the floor, turns on, showing an image of the "Ice" gem Manson is talking about. She is cyan, with straight white hair, similar to Pearl. Her outfit is a quartz/ruby uniform, with the "Blue Diamond" symbol on the waist, her top being light blue, her boots being the same color as the symbol on her waist, and her pants being a blackish-bluish color. Her eyes are like Pearl's, except they're blue, except her gemstone is on her chest, like Amethyst and Orthoclase.

Manson continues, "She stole a roaming eye and landed safely in Beach City, but unfortunately, a tsunami destroyed the ship and caused Ice to poof. Luckily, Beach City and the temple were safe, thanks to Lapis Lazuli using her water powers to stop the tsunami. Later on, when no one was paying attention, Ice reformed, and now dons a Crystal-Esque outfit."

The image then blurs into Ice's current form. Her boots are no longer like the Blue Diamond symbol, and her a darker cyan color than her skin. Her outfit is now the same color as her previous pants, except there are no other colors than that on the outfit and no symbols. Wrapped around her neck is a cape, which is supposed to look like the Crystal Gem symbol.

"It is unknown what would happen if she DOES join the Crystal Gems as a member, or what GARNET thinks of her," Manson continues, "speaking of which, there is a possibility that she's starting to get suspicions on what's going on with Steven and NATO. If she ever finds out, who knows what'll happen. We only have our future-vision room to find out. But as for the other gem, she was a Homeworld soldier who once served Pink Diamond, then moved to Yellow Diamond when Rose shattered the Diamond. HER name is Coral."

The hologram then blurs one again, but this time, showing the Coral that Manson is informing everyone about. She has short curly blonde hair with orange highlights and wears a visor shaped like the one Sardonyx wears. She also wears a red sleeveless shirt with arm straps below her shoulders, and red leggings on her legs. The Yellow Diamond symbol is on her shirt's belly, and her gem is on her chest, shaped like Lapis Lazuli's gem.

"She fused in secret with gems like Jasper to fight the Crystal military, violating the Diamonds' policies," Manson continues, "She was always secretive with her fusions, until that one fateful day, when someone caught her fusing and notified Yellow Diamond about it. The latter discussed Coral's penalty with Blue and White Diamond and made an agreement, to send Coral into the corruption chamber. She disagreed, and escaped Homeworld on a Roaming Eye. Now, she's a refugee on Earth, suffering something that I think is a redemption."

"I don't know..." Orthoclase begins, "is it really a good idea to fully include them into the group?"

"Don't worry, Orthoclase," Manson tells her, "these people might have good in them. You recall hearing of Rose Quartz. She saw the beauty in all things. Albite would agree."

Albite places her hand on Orthoclase's shoulder and smiles at her, showing her agreement.

"What about the technological advances?" Valls asks.

"Technological advances?" Amethyst asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Manson begins, "but during our visits to gem locations, we've been recovering remnants of gem technology and used them to create new and powerful machines for our people to improve their daily lives, and weapons for our militaries to use against all enemies of freedom and peace."

"You WHAT?!" Lapis asks in shock.

"Those advances were for good reasons," Manson tells her, "we feared that the Crystal Gems might not be there to help us too much, and decided to harness the technology to help our own emergencies without you."

"That makes sense," Peridot says, "and it also means that you created something out of my limb enhancers, which I chose metal powers over."

"We did," Manson says, "we made robots for war. I'll show you them later. But for now, THOSE WERE THE ANNOUNCEMENTS EVERYONE."

Everyone leaves the conference room to return to their normal duties, aside from Manson taking the gems with him to somewhere, to show them the technological advances NATO was performing.

* * *

 **The next chapter will include the technological advances that are shown in chapter one of this story. Ice is created by and property of GemCrust and Coral is created by and property of Adam iuliano004 and ludexkoo.**


	11. NATO's Gem Technology

Manson takes the beings into a room and shows them something that puts them in a state of shock.

"WHAT THE?!..." they all shout. They see before them machines created out of gem energy and scientists among other technologic humans working on new projects and methods of creating and recycling energy. Never before have they seen anything like that before.

"This here is the advancement room," Manson says, "it's where the organization uses the recovered technology to create new and powerful weapons for the purpose of protection."

"Others are just gonna do the same advancements, but for the OPPOSITE purposes!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Which is what NATO is preventing," Manson reminds her.

"It might not work," Pearl adds.

"It is alright," Manson says, "let me show you."

He then takes them to a room with multiple television screens.

"This here is the future room," Manson introduces them, "based entirely on our harnessing of future vision abilities."

The gems look at the screens and see the screens revealing a plethora of futures shocking them.

"This is how we can prevent terrible things from happening," Manson says, "by looking at these screens and seeing all the possible futures and outcomes, we select a good number of them, isolate the best, and eliminate the rest."

Connie says, "We didn't know that NATO had such power. Let's just hope Garnet isn't angry at the organization for this."

Manson tells her, "She needs to know that we're doing this for the good of humanity and gems."

Lapis says, "Her component gems and I used to be Blue Diamond subordinates, 'till those gems fused for the first time. I want to reason with them, or her. I will need help from others like Steven. I could ALSO get used to Connie and become HER friend as well."

Connie hugs Lapis, replying, "Thanks, Lapis."

Lapis hugs her back and says, "You're welcome."

"Aw. Don't they look cute together?" Steven asks.

"Yep. They do," Manson says, "This could serve as a good example of the beauty Rose saw within everything, including Earth. If the Diamonds saw what Rose saw..."

"Then they would learn to respect everything!" Steven answers with joy.

"No," Manson corrects him, "they would be disgusted, and erase that beauty from existence. You saw those footages showing who the Diamonds really are. They would just absorb it and bribe their followers with power but keep most of the power to themselves in order to maintain their authority over gems."

"Is there at least a way to stop the Diamonds?" Amethyst asks.

"There is," Manson says, "but it's not pretty. The only way to stop the Diamonds is by killing them."

The gems enter

a state of shock at that mention.

"I'll be honest," Manson says, "NATO and I have plans to switch the Crystal Gems to a second code."

Peridot says, "Does that involve shattering?"

Manson nods.

Pearl asks in a worried state, "Does this only apply to certain gems? The Diamonds being of those gems?"

Manson says, "Yep. Rose Quartz DID shatter Pink Diamond once. And sometime in the future, Bismuth will have to be released. And I doubt the necessities of the Breaking Point, now that we have better weapons than that."

The gems stand there, remaining silent. All those vast options and futures NATO has been up to, it was like nothing they've ever seen before.

Manson says, "You can return the temple, and make sure that Garnet isn't suspicious, or you can stay here and learn about the First and Second World Wars."

Albite breaks the silence and says, "We'll take the second option."

"Then it's settled," Manson says, "let's go."

With that said, Manson takes them back to the theater room.

* * *

 **The next chapter might involve the history videos of the First and Second World Wars. Keep in mind that in my SU headcanons, WWII DOES happen.**


	12. Alternate History Realms

Manson comes into the theater with the gems in tow. They all take their seats as the lights turn off with the projector turning on. The screen begins showing footage of different worlds, similar to the one they're living in. The only catch is that the worlds look like they're run by other nations, like the ones shown in those events when they wore the helmets. Words begin showing up on the screens, revealing that the worlds are of alternate histories, where certain events either happen or don't happen, or that different decisions were made. The films reveal that the amount of worlds and/or scenarios is infinite, and that not all of them are good. The gems realize this, as none of those events actually happened in their world.

However, after about an hour or so, the projection ends, and the lights turn back on. Everyone leaves the room and enters another stadium, which looks like a good place to meditate.

"This here is a place for meditation," Manson explains, "Hypnotism, meditation, and slumber, all are taught by others to be used to visit other timelines, other worlds. There ARE warnings though, since the worlds that might end up being visited is very dangerous. They are used to gain information and resources, as well as technologies from other realms. Sometimes, we are so skilled in this that we can create realms simply by gaining the technologies from certain dimensions, slipping beings of different timelines those ideas, and waiting till new ideas finally come along from them, and we can stockpile our weaponry, just in case our enemies are ready to attack."

"Woah..." the gems say in awe, for none of them ever thought that these ideas were happening when they were paying less attention. For years, they thought that they were the only world, but now, they know that there are other worlds as well.

"I can tell your surprise," Manson says, "I just hope that Garnet and/or her components don't mind. They have the freedoms to express their anger at me, as there are reasons for them to do so. We can get them to join us. Just make sure she discovers it by herself. Another hope is that Ice and Coral join us. We will be busy with discovering new gems and whatnot. I'll be seeing you when you return. Hopefully, Ice, Coral and Garnet will have joined my cause."

The gems nod and say their farewells to Manson as they leave. They board the warp pad and return to the beach house, with the exception of Peridot and Lapis for the barn. Surprisingly, Garnet was in neither of those places, so they waited for her to return, and she did. To the temple. After talking with each other, not a single word about Manson and NATO going on, they decided to turn in for the night. Well, Steven, Connie and Amethyst. Pearl and Garnet were just keeping watch over everything for the night. Secretly, Albite and Orthoclase, without being noticed, got out of the beach house and went into hiding, hoping to surprise Garnet. It's going to be a new day the next morning.

* * *

 **Okay. That's it for the chapter. Now, the next one might include Garnet meeting Moonstone, her components, Manson, Ice, and Coral, and possibly the expected/unexpected arrival of a "GemCrust" character called Heliodor, to join the gems. They night begin meditating to visit a new timeline, kind of similar to the ending to the Season 1 finale of the Amazon Prime series, "The Man in the High Castle", based on the novel by Phillip K. Dick.**

 **Another thing. Starting now, I'm including coded messages in endings to future chapters. The alphabet order is mixed up, and goes exactly like this:** **ASKDFHMBCWJGVONRLPIQUETYZX. The numbers will still be in numeral order from 1-26. Here is the message:**

 **1st word:** 23-13-4-13-1-8-14-8

 **2nd word:** 16-26-19-5-1-13-9-8-16

 **3rd word:** 4-13-21-5-17-5-21

The key, or setting, is X-12. See ya in the next chapter.


End file.
